User talk:Rubble Troubler
Adoption I voted for the adoption when I saw you're message to Takeshi64. Also, could you vote for me in my RFA? 15:09, April 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Using external images I know what you mean that everyone's edit show up as having added a picture, but I don't know how to use external images. I think that I will just take off the pictures, at least until I know how to use them. Also, I answered the question you put on my RFA and also, I will make an edit on the Spanish Nitrome Wiki to that my vote will count. 17:21, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Ummm... Just wondering, do you know that you are in the chat with me? 18:45, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Logo Time! This is my competed logo. If there's anything that you think i should change tell me. The logo features Cave Chaos 2 and Gunbrick. RE:Hot Air Series Apologies for the late reply. I had a busy schedule this week.SQhi According to the Oxford English Dictionary *1 noun the action or process of receiving something sent, given, or inflicted:sensation is not the passive reception of stimuli *noun the way in which a person or group of people reacts to someone or something:the election budget got a stony reception in the City We extract information about reception to Nitrome games from primary and secondary sources, quantitative and qualitative sources.(shalln't explain unless requested) I'll consider Wikipedia to be my gold standard. Good Article Example: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Braid_(video_game)#Reception Featured Article Example: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Age_of_Mythology#ReceptionIf wikipedians go to such lengths to create that section obviously it holds importance to the encyclopedia. Note the numerous citations.game rankings. reviewsand subsequent comments, on various components of the games. Awards. research. link to soundtrack. sales volume. what else can we look for(in addition to those wikipedia relies on)? the game rank on the page. The shares for the games, thumbs up thumbs down on hosting sites. fb page, fan base. player reviews, further broken down my components. If possible, interviews(we don't have enough clout at the moment). We have more than enough on hand to add the reception section for many Nitrome games. I do feel this is worth discussing about.In the meantime, let's get our act together for projectrevise, nav box colouring. Let's get our basics right first.SQhi 12:32, April 20, 2012 (UTC) the new release Not yet, no time D=SQhi•(talk) 16:04, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Boss? Could you post a picture of the boss? If you beat the boss level, you can't come back to it, so please post a picture of it before you beat it. I would do it myself, but I'm stuck on level 2. 16:56, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 17:08, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Thanks for that. I'm new to wikia, so I assumed that wikipaedia was part of wikia and so I followed instructions from there. I only realised the instructions were wrong when it told me to go to "My Settings", which I could not find. So anyway, thanks for showing me how to do it. RFAs Wait another week, then close them all, as they have all been up for less than a week. -- 19:39, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Logo Oh,Okay then! What about This! Logo Sure! I would Love that! :O Oh... Well, if that doesn't work then, okay, whatever. I can live without it. But it would have been kinda neat. But I would still like to know how to make the edit button take someone to a different page. That would be like protecting it without protecting it. 19:56, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Takeshi64 just created a new page, and I saw the icon! It looks pretty good! I wish I could do as much code as you. 19:58, April 25, 2012 (UTC)